


Polaroid

by AHM1121, MissyRivers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All of the above - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, But its for charity, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Literally just love writing fluff, M/M, Non canon compliant, PWP, Photographer!Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sarcasm, Sexy Calendar Shoot, Smut, Song based fic because I've ever done that before lets see how it goes, Steve Is Uncomfortable, Top Steve Rogers, Was gonna be a one shot then I lied, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHM1121/pseuds/AHM1121, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyRivers/pseuds/MissyRivers
Summary: "Bucky stood, taking in a breath and releasing it slowly in hopes some shred of calm would take over his actions. Just another client. Just another model. He chanted to himself as he walked closer, until he came into full view and the thought rapidly changed to, just another gorgeous human being wearing jeans and a white v neck shirt that left nothing to the imagination. Bucky brushed the thought away, then forced it into a deep cellar, placing a lock on it. Not his place... no fraternizing with the clients. What a shit rule he had made. Easy to follow with women, as his gaze never wondered there. Giant Captain America? His gaze was running. Everywhere. All at once. "-*-*-*-Or that one time Tony Stark hires Bucky, a well known photographer, to take sexy pictures Captain America for a calendar for charity and Bucky gets a little more than he bargained for. (You all know how much I love to write flirty fluffy smut... there's a hint of a plot...if you squint)-*-*-*-Largely inspired by the following songs:Whatever it Takes- Imagine DragonsSmoke & Mirrors- Imagine DragonsDream- Imagine DragonsCollar Full- P!ATD





	1. Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> As always, special things to the best beta a girl could ask for, the hot to my sauce, and the chocolate chip to my cookies -[MissyRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyRivers/pseuds/MissyRivers)

Bucky hadn’t slept. He knew he wasn’t going to, but he had hoped in vain for more than the three measly hours he’d ended up with. He tended to sleep well for a person who was constantly at the whim of others, at least eight solid hours a night, and typically he would arrive at work and soak up the alone time before his clients arrived. Given the circumstances of this shoot in particular, calm was out the window from the moment he received the call to book. Therefore, he proceeded to get to work early, where he paced the warehouse with a venti black coffee in hand, prowling from set to set making sure each area was perfectly composed for the session that could possibly happen within. He never had a plan for these things, a client could come in and be moody so he would edge them toward the area he had created that was layden with old mirrors, located in the part of the building where the windows would let in just enough daylight to cast dramatic shadows across their face honing their mood. If they were nervous he may steer them towards the homie deep-set loveseat with the faux fireplace, which he had surrounded by fluffy pillows, a coffee table and books...people tended to relax when he put something in their hands to fiddle and pretend with.

Today would be no exception, even if his client happened to be a man used to wielding a twenty pound shield. Would he bring the shield? Would he wear the uniform? Stark was limited on his details when he hired Bucky for the job. A week or two of shooting with Captain America was all he was told. God help his poor soul. He had of course read the news reports about the man, saw the historical documents when he came out of the ice three years ago, but to be chosen to do his calendar shoot was insane. He was used to shooting underfed super models for Vogue, not beefy superhumans for the annual Stark charity calendar. He rubbed his temples at the thought. But word gets around when you win photography awards and apparently that word got back to Tony fuckin’ Stark. Bucky sighed, leaning on the hood of his electric blue 1971 Mustang Boss 531. He didn’t typically use it for photos but the line of thinking of Muscle Man + Muscle Car seemed to go hand in hand so inevitably he pulled it in.

Bluetoothing his phone to the speaker system, he decided music would be the best salve for his nerves, as Captain America himself was set to arrive within the next 10 minutes. Bucky walked around shooting different angles, testing his light, even though he knew the warehouse like the back of his hand, he obsessively made small adjustments to the skylights as the morning sun changed the shadows and depths. He was leaning down to fluff a pillow, Nikon 810D strung around his neck, when he heard the the large warehouse door squeal as it was rolled open. Turning, he had to actively fight the urge to lift his camera to capture the man who was fifty feet away encased in the morning sunlight, diminishing his view of the front of him, just a broad shouldered outlined figure with the smallest waist he had ever seen on a man.

Bucky stood, taking in a breath and releasing it slowly in hopes some shred of calm would take over his actions. _Just another client. Just another model_. He chanted to himself as he walked closer, until he came into full view and the thought rapidly changed to, just another gorgeous human being wearing jeans and a white v neck shirt that left nothing to the imagination. Bucky brushed the thought away, then forced it into a deep cellar, placing a lock on it. _Not his place... no fraternizing with the clients_. _What a shit rule he had made_. Easy to follow with women, as his gaze never wondered there. Giant Captain America? His gaze was running. Everywhere. All at once.

“Hey, Steve Rogers?” Bucky asked, outwardly wincing at the idiotic question.

Steve smiled gently, eyes raking quickly over Bucky’s black skinny jeans, boots, tattooed arms, and Misfits shirt, bringing out the hand that had previously been tucked in his pocket. Extending it habitually, “Ah, yeah, James Barnes I presume?”

Their hands met in the middle, warm, firm and calloused, and he forced himself to not hold on for too long. “Call me Bucky. James is only for my Ma, and that’s if she’s ticked.” He winked. Jesus Christ he winked at Captain America, who smiled warmly back, tension easing from his shoulders.

“Alright Bucky, so this is the famous warehouse Tony’s been talking about all week?” He spun around slowly taking in the different sections. “It’s…big.”

“Yeah, bought it a few years back, it makes doing shoots a lot easier,” Bucky replied, staring up to where Steve’s eyes had settled on the ropes and rigs that hung from the ceiling near the gym setting. “Tony wasn’t too specific about what kind of photos he was lookin’ for, said you’d bring the info with you?”

“Right! Ah, here.” He pulled out a folded paper from the back pocket of the sinfully tight jeans, and Bucky had to admit he was mildly impressed the paper could even fit in there. Unfolding it, Bucky skimmed the list. The farther he went the more he fought the urge to cringe and blush for Steve’s sake.

“Wow.” Bucky said, glancing up as Steve awkwardly shifted, his hand wringing the back of his neck, a nervous gesture that shamefully accentuated the cords of muscle lacing his biceps and chest. “I’m proud of you for even bothering to wear a shirt to the shoot.”

“Yeah...it’s a bit…” Steve motioned into the air wordlessly before continuing, “Tony can be a bit…it’s for charity, so I agreed to it.” He finished, strain evident in his voice.

Bucky cocked his head, eyeing the flush that had risen up Steve’s neck. “Tony be damned, and please don’t tell him I said that, but are you comfortable with this?”

Steve shrugged, touched by Bucky’s concern. “It’s for a good cause…not like the world hasn’t seen me damn near naked before.”

“Language, Cap,” Bucky drawled, amused, winking up at him again and watching that slow smile light up Steve’s features. “How do you feel about Imagine Dragons?”

Caught off guard, Steve turned to Bucky. “Ah. Band, right?” Frowning like he was going through archives of information in his head.

“Yeah. Gonna play some music, don’t want it to distract you but don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Bucky said, walking towards the middle of the warehouse as Steve followed, scrolling through his phone to find his playlist. As he clicked play Steve sighed.

“Gonna be practically naked a lot, I don’t think even music from my time could help.”

_Falling too fast to prepare for this_  
_Tripping in the world could be dangerous_  
_Everybody circling, it's vulturous_  
_Negative, nepotis_

Bucky smiled, letting the music fill the air and ease the tension between his shoulder blades before guiding Steve to the love seat. “Take a seat here. We’ll start shirt on and you’ll just take it off when you feel good and ready. If this takes longer than a week I’m fine with charging Stark more.” He winked at Steve again, _fuck it was becoming a habit_. “You get comfortable on your own terms. We’ll get to know each other as you go, then I’ll just be a regular ol’ frat bro who you can pretend you’re shootin’ the shit with, yeah?” Bucky pulled the camera up to his face.

As Steve stretched his long ripped arms over the back of the couch, he gave Bucky a sly glance, that Bucky excitedly snapped a photo of. “Language.” Steve shot back, then he eyed Bucky’s arms. “No offense, but you don’t look like much of a…Frat Bro?”

_Whip, whip_  
_Run me like a racehorse_  
_Pull me like a ripcord_  
_Break me down and build me up_  
_I wanna be the slip, slip_  
_Word upon your lip, lip_  
_Letter that you rip, rip_  
_Break me down and build me up_

Bucky laughed, looking down at his tattooed-ladened arms. “Guess you’re right,” before continuing his endeavor.

_____

_Whatever it takes_  
_'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_  
_I do whatever it takes_  
_'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains_  
_Whatever it takes_

Steve felt his body ease into the couch as the deceptively hot photographer walked around him for the first hour, giving him instructions while casually asking questions about his job, his hobbies, and friends, as if he had never picked up a newspaper or heard Steve’s name before. Entranced by the conversation Steve did as he was told, cocking his head to the side and pulling down the opposite collar of his shirt revealing a wide expanse of neck and chest without a thought. He laughed as Bucky asked him who he would ‘Fuck Marry Kill’ in terms of the people he worked with.

_You take me to the top I'm ready for_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_  
_I do what it takes_

“You don’t hold back do you?”

_______

Glancing down at the last shot, Bucky quirked a crooked smile. “Most of my friends say I don’t.” Pausing, he raised the camera back to his face. “So come on Steve. Fuck, marry, kill, hit me with it. Also take your shirt off for me, feels a bit warm in here.” Steve gloriously blushed as he stood, gripping the hem of his shirt. He paused the movement to linger on the thought. Bucky’s camera zoomed, catching the beautiful curve of muscle and bone peaking out between the low riding jeans and shirt.

Sliding the shirt halfway up his body, he laughed. “Kill…obviously Tony. Because he made me do this.”

_Always had a fear of being typical_  
_Looking at my body feeling miserable_  
_Always hanging on to the visual_  
_I wanna be invisible_

“Marry…” he mused. Pulling the shirt over his head the rest of the way he slung it over his shoulder while he pondered. “Probably Clint, he’s messy but hilarious. Makes it easy to be around him for long periods of time.”

Bucky smiled behind the camera at Steve’s response, not going for the obvious hetero choice, his mind raced, oh captain my captain. He changed angles as he worked, moving as Steve moved, doing his best to not ogle at the body that was being showcased in front of him. Of course he had been to the Smithsonian. He knew Steve’s body would be incredible, but there was something so much more tempting about it being right in front of him.

_Looking at my years like a martyrdom_  
_Everybody needs to be a part of 'em_  
_Never be enough, I'm the prodigal son_  
_I was born to run, I was born for this_

The camera bobbled as Steve dropped the shirt on the coffee table and let himself flop back on the loveseat with a sigh, his long legs stretched over the armrest, as one hand came to rest behind his head. The other he stretched out to fiddle with a loose string on the back of the couch.

_Whip, whip_  
_Run me like a racehorse_  
_Pull me like a ripcord_  
_Break me down and build me up_  
_I wanna be the slip, slip_  
_Word upon your lip, lip_  
_Letter that you rip, rip_  
_Break me down and build me up_

“Now, who to fuck...” he said with a sigh of mock pondering. He closed his eyes, letting his lashes fan across his prominent cheekbones. When he opened his eyes, turning his head, he stared dead on into Bucky’s camera. Bucky’s finger instinctively captured the gaze as he felt a hot zing of lust peak its head out of the cellar he had sworn he had locked. “Not really interested in any of them right now…however...I suppose the obvious choice would be Thor…aesthetically…but I’m not really into the overly muscled type, ya know?” Steve added, the question seemingly requiring a response.

_Whatever it takes_  
_'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_  
_I do whatever it takes_  
_'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_You take me to the top, I'm ready for_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_  
_I do what it takes_

“I…” Bucky stuttered, using the camera as an excuse to look down - a mistake, since the last picture he'd taken was the one that'd caused the whole mess of lustful yearnings he was trying to avoid.. “I actually, um, enjoy,” he gulped, “that particular aesthetic,” he stammered, the blush finding its way up his neck.

_Hypocritical, egotistical_  
_Don't wanna be the parenthetical, hypothetical_  
_Working onto something that I'm proud of, out of the box_  
_An epoxy to the world and the vision we've lost_  
_I'm an apostrophe_  
_I'm just a symbol to remind you that there's more to see_

“Alright, so we figured out my ‘Fuck Marry Kill’ of the Avengers team, now it’s your turn.” Steve shot back, grinning devilishly.

Bucky scoffed, glancing up at Steve and biting his lip. “As I’m not the one who is semi-naked, I do not feel a requirement to respond.”

“NOT FAIR.” Steve said, standing from his pose.

“Who said I was fair, Steve?” Bucky quirked a brow. “C’mon.” He walked by Steve towards the large industrial-style staircase he had installed to lead to the top deck of the warehouse. Steve walked up it and stood naturally looking down at Bucky from the top with a pout.

“Aw, you’re gonna pout at me now Stevie,” Bucky jested. “That’ll be December’s picture for sure. Just gonna wrap you up with a bow and have you pout at all of us.”

“So you’re gonna buy a calendar of nearly-naked me, Barnes?” Steve responded, coming down the stairs slowly.

“Tony said I get one for free. Take a seat on that stair for me, lean all the way back, one leg folded up the other...stretch - ah perfect, don’t move.” Bucky said sharply, clambering up the stairs before coming to stand directly over Steve who was laid out, one arm draped comfortably down his side, hand almost cupping the crotch of his jeans, his other pillowing the back of his head from the metal stair. “C’mon Rogers. Gimme that sulk again,” he teased hurriedly, clicking as fast as he could to capture Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers laughing at him, eyes delighted. Steve Rogers turning serious, staring incredulously at the lens, before his eyebrows shifted and that beautiful face turned sensuous, capturing his bottom lip between his teeth, glancing down at where Bucky’s thighs straddled him, before looking back up, pupils blown.

“Fuck...” Bucky hissed as he captured the expression.

_I'm just a product of the system, a catastrophe_  
_And yet a masterpiece, and yet I'm half-diseased_  
_And when I am deceased_  
_At least I go down to the grave and die happily_  
_Leave the body and my soul to be a part of thee_  
_I do what it takes_

“Language,” Steve said, voice low as he tracked his eyes back up to Bucky’s.  
_________

Bucky handed Steve his discarded shirt as they walked back to the front of the building, both flushed from unspoken thoughts and unbridled chemistry. The last five minutes of the shoot that followed the hot stairway glare had rattled something loose in them both, neither one quite willing to lay a finger on what just yet.

Bucky pulled up the rolling garage door and was met with the view of Steve’s black monsterous motorcycle. Steve stood beside him, looking out at the stretch of pavement that lead to the road, hands tucked in his pockets.

“I’ll go through the pictures tonight, probably play with the brightness and density of a few just to see what angle we’re going for. I don't typically use photoshop unless it’s for a magazine. Do you want me to send you a few?”

“Sure, gotta phone?” Steve asked, holding out his hand. Tapping in his information he shot himself a text, then handed it back to Bucky with a quiet smile.

“My number’s in there too. Same time tomorrow?” He asked, turning to Bucky, eyes searching his face.

“Sure thing Steve.” Bucky said, holding his hand out. He took it, letting his thumb graze over the back of Bucky’s knuckles once before letting it go and turning to walk towards his bike.

“Hey Steve?” Bucky called, smiling as Steve turned, hopeful. “Bring the motorcycle tomorrow too.”

Steve gave a mock salute before straddling his bike, spewing gravel as he rode off.

________________

_This is my word_  
_This is my way_  
_Show me a sign_  
_Sweep me away_  
_This is my word,_  
_Heartbreaker, gatekeeper_  
_I'm feeling far away, I'm feeling right there_

If Bucky were to look up he would see the sunset that Steve was currently staring at. Instead he sat at his desk in his studio apartment, music playing absently in the background, as he stared at Steve. Steve laughing while stretching out the collar of his shirt, Steve stretching his long arms across the back of the seat looking up at the ceiling with that killer jawline, Steve staring dead on into the camera giving Bucky heart palpitations. The one that he knows will make the calendar and he’ll push for it when Stark and him meet up, is the one he took on the staircase. Captain America and his massive bicep, protruding collar bones, a hint of cleavage, and that fucking lip bite. Long lashes were fanned up as they shot the camera a look of pure lust. Women would go fuckin’ crazy for this….says the guy who is actively fighting his erection, he mused as he attached it the file he sent it to Steve.  
______________________________

To: S.Rogers@stark.net  
From: JBBarnes@ymail.com  
Subject: Day 1  
Attached: S. Rogers Day 1 shoot

Hey Steve,

Attached is the document that holds the pictures. Let me know if there’s any you want to nix from the end project.

See you tomorrow,

Bucky Barnes  
______________________________

At the ping of his email Steve turned from the window and walked over to where his laptop was buried under his sketchbooks. As he opened the attachment his breath caught. No one had ever captured this side of Steve. Cocky, strong, dear God he even caught him flirting. Steve sighed after he clicked through the photos. Stark would be ecstatic. The spot behind his shoulders itched as he exited the file. He clicked “reply.”  
______________________________  
From: S.Rogers@stark.net  
To: JBBarnes@ymail.com  
Subject: Re :Day 1

Guess its not an option to nix them all?

Lookin’ forward to tomorrow,  
S. Rogers  
______________________________

Instantly the reply came back, as if Bucky was sitting and waiting.

______________________________  
To: S.Rogers@stark.net  
From: JBBarnes@ymail.com  
Subject: Re Re :Day 1

Shit, do you hate them!? We can try a different route tomorrow, more modesty. Fuck Stark (obviously not literally…eesh). I don’t mind reshooting those sets or trying something different.  
B  
______________________________

After Bucky clicked “send” his leg bounced anxiously waiting for the response. He thought the photos looked good but Jesus they weren’t of his own face. _Oh God Captain America didn’t like his pictures. Went too far with Captain Fuckin’ America._ _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God_ , the thoughts spiraled until his phone ringing brought them to an abrupt halt. SHIT SHIT SHIT speak of the devil.

_Deep in my heart, deep in my mind_  
_Take me away, take me away_  
_This is my word_  
_Dream maker, lifetaker_  
_Open up my mind_

“Hello?” Bucky answered, voice hesitant.

“Hey Bucky, just wanted to clear up what I couldn’t via email.” Steve paused. “The photos are great, you’re great.” He hurriedly added, “-at your job. They are beautifully done. Just having a pitty ‘Why Me?’ moment ya know? You…you captured some stuff I, umm, had never seen on my own face before, and it just…made me feel…and I-”

“Steve?” He asked, interrupting Steve’s ramble, “you’re a beautiful person who wears every emotion on his face. I don’t know how to not capture that. So if you’re not comfortable, I’ll talk to Stark.”

_All I believe_  
_Is it a dream_  
_That comes crashing down on me_  
_All that I hope_  
_Is it just smoke and mirrors_  
_I want to believe oh_  
_But all that I hope_  
_Is it just smoke and mirrors_

Steve grew warm at the compliment...had anyone ever called him beautiful? Handsome? Yes. Built? Well yeah. But beautiful? He blew out a loud breath, flustered.

“Ah. No, don’t call Stark, if you knew Stark you would know how insufferable he would be. I just wanted you to know that it’s me seeing this…side of me, that is new for me.”

Bucky leaned back in his office chair, propping his feet on the desk. “Well hopefully we can get you more comfortable so you can take a little pride in it.”

Steve laughed as he paced his floor of the Tower. “I doubt I’ll ever be comfortable. I’ve technically only had this body for four years.”

Bucky looked at the ceiling. “I can see how that could be a struggle. I think that’s why I’m covered in tattoos. Never was quite comfortable in my skin until I took ownership of it.”

“That’s a good way to look at it...” Steve replied.

_All that I've known_  
_Buildings of stone_  
_Fall to the ground_  
_Without a sound_  
_This is my word_  
_Heartbreaker, gatekeeper_  
_I'm feeling far away, I'm feeling right there_

It wasn’t until his phone buzzed to notify him of a low battery while he was sitting on the kitchen counter, in the middle of eating ice cream right out of the pint, that he realized he had been talking to Steve for three consecutive hours.

“Shit my battery’s about to die. Sorry Steve.”

“Oh! Oh jesus is it really 11?!” How was it so easy to talk for this long when I can barely sit for an interview? “I’m so sorry for taking up your time. I wasn’t even paying attention.” Steve ruffled a hand through his hair as heard Bucky laugh.

“Don’t apologize for keeping me busy. I like that you took up my time. Better than binge watching a show. But I do have to shower and sleep eventually. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah Buck. Bright and early.” He paused. “Hey Bucky?”

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, activity hopping around his room trying to single handedly take off his pants.

“Thank you.” Steve replied sincerely.

Paused on one foot, Bucky smiled. “Of course Steve. See tomorrow.”

As Bucky laid down to finally succumb to sleep, he smiled as he thought of Steve staring up at the camera, Steve taking his shirt off and contemplating fucking, Steve maybe coming to the realization that he is beautiful.

_Believe_  
_I want to believe..._  
_All I believe_  
_Is it a dream_


	2. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting warm in here or is it just Steve Rogers completely wrecking Bucky Barnes’ world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the thanks in the world to the best beta a girl could ask for [MissyRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyRivers/pseuds/MissyRivers)  
> , she just makes life easier.
> 
> Also go check out her fic [Distraction ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139618) if you're looking for some full blown kinky fuckery. <3

Steve pulled up to the warehouse where he found Bucky outside stretched on the highest rung of a ladder working on some sort of lighting contraption. Turning the bike off, he watched as Bucky lifted one of his slender arms up to tug at a cord, causing his shirt to rise and exposing a delicate hip bone and a side that was covered in intricate lines and pictures. The low roll of need made his palms itch. Since their conversation last night Steve had spent his sleepless hours thinking about the tattooed photographer and the events of their last session. He saw how Bucky’s eyes had raked over him, the same way the rest of the world’s did, but Bucky had given him what the world had not offered: a choice to expose his body. When he did, he stared at Steve in wonderment and awe. As if his body was a perplexing problem that Bucky had to solve using his own skills. The pictures were proof. Even though they made Steve blush like he was a nun, he couldn’t doubt Bucky’s talent for capturing every emotion he felt yesterday. From genuine delight, to irritation, to pure lust when Bucky stood over him. Bucky had managed to capture every emotion in a picture that could stand by itself as art. Steve was both amazed and terrified by him and his skill. Shaking himself out of his mind as Bucky continued with the light and turned to beam at him, he felt a tug to his heart as he swung his leg over the motorcycle.

“Hey you, mind pulling your bike up here next to the tree?” Bucky asked, waving his arm in the general area of a large birch, as the ladder gave a wobble.

“Sure thing,” Steve watched the ladder while walking the bike under the wide sweeping branches and parking it. As he strolled back he looked up for his next directive.

“Perfect, now will yo-” Bucky let out a squeak as the ladder wobbled. Once he'd regained his balance he looked down at Steve who had slapped a hand on Bucky’s ass to steady him. Oh damn. “Ya know...next time, you should buy me a drink first.” 

Steve scoffed, turning a brilliant shade of red up to his ears as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “I could have just let you fall.”

Bucky climbed down and looked Steve in the eyes. “We both know you couldn't do that.”

“You’re right.” Steve nodded with a huff. “You should be more careful.”

“I would have been fine.” Bucky shrugged. “Besides, I can be clumsy when Captain America is here to save the day.” He winked before walking over to Steve’s bike. “This…this is a serious machine.”

Thanking God and Tony Stark for the subject change Steve walked over to his bike. “Thanks, it was a present from Stark. Weirdly, the nicest thing he’s ever done for me.” He laughed to himself, starring fondly at the bike.

 “Why, pray tell, did Tony Stark buy you this?” Bucky asked, walking backwards to where he had set his camera.

Steve smiled up at him as the memory flashed through his mind. “Sooooo we may or may not get a little competitive at the tower…occasionally.”

“Ya don’t say.” Bucky scoffed, holding the camera and testing the light as Steve leaned back on his bike casually.

“You don’t know the half of it, doll.” Steve sent him a charming smile as Bucky’s heart did a dance in his chest. “We were having this Ping-Pong tournament…” At Bucky’s look of indignation from behind his camera he laughed that big bawdy Steve Rogers laugh. “I KNOW, sounds completely ridiculous. I keep refusing to play as Tony keeps needling me and betting ridiclous shit. It goes from the entirety of our bank accounts, to a new shield, then he mentions a new motorcycle…I may or may not have put my last one through a helicarrier…” He gave Bucky a sheepish grin, “Trust me, it broke my heart too. Anyway, at the mention of a bike I give in. And man…we played for so long and Tony is just cussing up a storm, and demanding rematch after rematch, he’s freakin suitin’ up and asking Friday to help him calculate angles and predict my shots, but I get him on a backhanded double bounce and he throws the paddle so hard it’s STILL wedged in the rec room wall at the Tower.”  

At this point Steve was doubled over laughing and Bucky could feel the ache in his cheeks as he grinned along. His seasless photographs from this moment probably wouldn't make the calendar, but he felt that Steve smiling and laughing carelessly is something that deserved to be immortalized with photographic evidence.

“I SWEAR IT! Nat put a frame around it with a little plaque that says the date and ‘Tony’s Tantrum’. You’ll have to come by and see it sometime. But the next week this is literally sitting in the garage with a giant red bow on it. Match made in heaven.” Steve’s flushed with mirth after his storytelling. Straightening up, leaning back against his bike, he smiled at Bucky.

“I’ll never turn down an invite to the Tower.” Bucky replied. Walking over to a bag he had set near the ladder, he looked over at Steve, mischievousness marking his features. “Alright Cap, ready to get a little dirty for me?” he asked while pulling out a bottle of Hershey’s syrup.

“I…don’t know how to respond right now…” Steve backed up warily.

“Don’t be a tit. Gonna use this to mess you up instead of real motor oil, I would hate to soil your clothes permanently. Plus it tastes better.”

“Why does the taste matter?” Steve asked eyeing Bucky.

Bucky rolled his eyes, secretly getting more enjoyment out of the moment then he probably should have. “Quit stressing and take your shirt off. Mind if I turn on some music?”

Steve nodded, turning to remove his shirt, which he shoved into one of the saddlebags of the bikes. When he turned around Bucky held a hand full of chocolate sauce and his ears were slightly pink.

“Um...I’m just gonna…” He mimed smearing it across Steve. Steve nodded in stunned agreement as Bucky stepped forward, drawing in a breath.

 

_In the dark, and I’m right on the middle mark_

_I’m just in the tier of everything that rides below the surface_

_And I watch from a distance seventeen_

_And I’m short of the others dreams of being golden and on top_

_It’s not what you painted in my head_

_There’s so much there instead of all the colors that I saw_

 

Eyes fixed on Steve’s chest, Bucky laid a hand tentatively on his sternum, listening as Steve hissed out a breath, he moved his hand back to break the touch before Steve’s large hand caught his wrist.

“ ‘ts fine. Just cold.” He commented, voice low. Bucky wondered if Steve could feel his pulse skip under his hold.

“Sorry.” Bucky mumbled with a gulp.

Continuing the task, he smeared streaks of the syrup across Steve’s right pec. He couldn’t help the fact that Steve’s nipples happened to bead under his touch, or that he thoroughly enjoyed letting his thumb brush over one. When Steve’s breath quickened Bucky had to fight to ignore the edge of arousal making itself known behind his zipper. While trailing his fingers over Steve’s ribs, he looked up as Steve jolted with a huff of laughter.

 

_We all are living in a dream_

_But life ain’t what it seems_

_Oh everything’s a mess_

_And all these sorrows I have seen_

_They lead me to believe_

_That everything’s a mess_

 

“Captain America is ticklish?” Bucky said, finally meeting Steve’s eyes, as he cocked an eyebrow in question, letting his hand remain on Steve’s side.

 Steve’s pupils grew darker. “If you tell anyone I’d have to kill you.”

 “You can’t kill me when you just saved me.” Bucky replied in a hushed tone before taking a finger and trailing a line of syrup over Steve’s left hip bone, down to the tantalizing V that disappeared below his pants. He wasn’t planning on glancing back up at Steve, but the gasp was too audible to ignore. Steve’s eyes were pressed closed, a small frown took shape as he bit his lip in concentration, doing his best to stifle…everything. Bucky felt a sudden urge to run his finger over the line that formed between his brows, wanting nothing more than to sooth it.

 

_But I wanna dream_

I wanna dream

Leave me to dream

 

“Last few.” Bucky whispered. “I um...need your lips for this,” he added, his inner voice screaming as Steve’s eyes flew open to stare into his. Upon the release of his abused lip Bucky’s heart pounded, bringing his thumb up he hesitated, watching as Steve’s eyes fluttered closed when the touch landed. He let his thumb brush over his bottom lip, feeling Steve’s breath ghost over it shakily as he smeared it across his jaw. He let his fingertips trail down the side of his neck, lingering a few seconds longer than he meant, feeling the unsteady cadence of his pulse before finally stepping back. “Alright.” Bucky uttered breathily, absentmindedly sucking the chocolate off his thumb before picking up a towel and wiping his hands when Steve’s long eyelashes blinked open and looked down at his body, then back up at Bucky.

 “Where do you want me?” Steve asked, his blue eyes searching Bucky’s.

 “That’s kind of a loaded question right now.” Bucky said without thinking, blushing furiously at the wicked smile he got in return. “Fuck. Just. Sit on the ground against the bike, one leg kicked out, knee bent. Do whatever feels good to you.”

“Talk about a loaded statement.” Steve murmured as he sat.

 

_In the eyes of a teenage crystallized_

_Oh, the prettiest of lights that hang the hallways of the home_

_And the cries from the strangers out at night_

_They don’t keep us up at night_

_We have the curtains drawn and closed_

Bucky laughed low, cheeks pink as he brought the camera to his face. Steve rested his elbow on his bent knee staring straight at the camera, a mixture of irritation and arousal evident in his gaze.

 “Rest your head back against the bike,” Bucky directed, kneeling on the grass in front of Steve. “Look at me.”

 “Like I could stop.” Steve murmured, and as Bucky blushed further he cocked his head back, letting his lips part.

 “More of that.” Bucky murmured as he stood, angling down as Steve’s eyes rose up to meet his. Steve brought his thumb to his mouth, resting it on his lower lip giving Bucky a look of pure seduction and need. “Good. Stand up, and straddle the bike.”

 Steve did as he was told, standing only a foot away from Bucky, feeling like his fingers itched to touch him. Instead he straddled the bike and looked for more directive.

 After a few pictures, angled to capture the power of his splayed thighs, Bucky motioned to the bike. “Lay back on the backrest, cross your feet at the handlebars, hands behind your head, and look at me.”

 

_We all are living in a dream_

_But life ain’t what it seems_

_Oh everything’s a mess_

_And all these sorrows I have seen_

_They lead me to believe_

_That everything’s a mess_

 

Abs flexing, he lowered himself carefully back against the rest, his long legs stretched up past the handle bars. He looked at Bucky as he stared through the lens, finger held above the button.

“Something’s not right.” Bucky paused, eyes scrutinizing the position. “Oh.” He glanced up at Steve, “Do you mind if I…” He motioned to the button of his pants.

Steve gave a feral grin. “Be my guest.”

Bucky’s fingers fumbled with the button of the jeans as he mentally cursed his lack of game. I have game! Loads of game! College proved it! What the hell fingers? Letting it fall open, he gradually unzipped the zipper half-way, and on a huff he let his fingers hook on the hem of the pants as he tugged the fabric down, along with the black boxer briefs underneath, to expose even more of the smooth skin. Fighting the urge to moan as Bucky’s fingers brushed over his skin, Steve’s abs quivered and he closed his eyes. Bucky took a step back, letting his eyes rake over Steve’s stretched-out body. “Perfect.” On a deep, deep breath, he brought the camera back to his face as Steve’s eyes remained closed. Walking in front of the bike he took a few shots head on, then to the side of the bike he crouched. “Eyes on me Steve.”  

 

_But I wanna dream_

_I wanna dream_

_Leave me to dream_

 

Steve’s eyes flashed open, connecting with Bucky’s instantly. It took everything in him to not moan under the gaze. Steve’s pupils were blown, a small ring of blue was barely visible around the edges. He circled him, taking pictures from every different angle he could think of as his cock throbbed behind his jeans.

“Okay. Under the tree. I think we got enough on the bike.” Bucky motioned toward the large birch behind them. He used the time with Steve’s back turned to him to try and catch his breath. His cock throbbed while his hands ached to run over the plains of Steve’s body, he couldn’t think straight like this.

“Where do you want me, Buck?” Steve asked again, eyes full of mischievousness.

“On your back.” Bucky responded, feeling a thrill of delight as Steve’s chest flushed. Bucky hauled the ladder over to where he had lain. “My, my, Captain,” he commented as he climbed to the second rung, “you’re awfully flushed.”  

“My, my, Barnes. You’re awfully hard.” Steve replied boldly, raising his eyebrows with a pointed look to Bucky’s jeans.

“Yes Steve. Watching as an adonis who is covered in chocolate eye-fucks me tends to have that effect.” Bucky said brazenly, all the while capturing the emotions as they bloomed across Steve’s face.

 

_I know all your reasons_

_To keep me from seeing_

_Everything is actually a mess_

_But now I am leaving_

_All of us were only dreaming_

_Everything is actually a mess_

 

Steve laid for a moment longer, taking in a deep breath, before abruptly standing. Bucky stubbornly continued the task of capturing every movement, refusing to stop through his advance. When Steve’s hand tugged the camera up from around Bucky’s neck, Bucky thought that maybe, just maybe, he’d crossed a line with the super soldier.

Putting the camera down with measured control Steve looked at him. “Tell me to stop.”

“Steve, I…” Bucky stammered as Steve’s hands slid up the sides of his thighs.

“Tell me to stop Bucky.” Steve demanded with a growl.

“I don't want you to stop.” Bucky replied simply, staring into Steve’s eyes as one large hand settled on his hip, pulling him into contact with him so Bucky could feel the prominent bulge forming in Steve’s pants against his stomach. The other came to cup his neck, drawing him down until their lips were a breath apart when he paused.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked, and Bucky’s lips surged to close the distance with his answer.

There was nothing innocent from the beginning. With a low moan and and a roll of his hips Bucky melted into Steve’s embrace. Relishing in the sweet taste of chocolate and what could only be Steve as his tongue slid along Steve’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Steve’s hand traveled down to Bucky’s hips, savoring the warmth that passed between them, before pulling Bucky further into him and bringing him off the ladder to lay him carefully on the soft grass. Bracing his hands on either side of Bucky’s head, Steve’s mouth came down on Bucky’s again, nipping and licking along his lower lip before journeying to his jaw. Moaning, Bucky’s hips canted up, desperate for friction. With a low laugh and insane muscle control, Steve brought his hips down to Bucky’s in a long slow roll, and when his erection pressed into Bucky’s they released twin moans.

 

_We all are living in a dream_

_But life ain’t what it seems_

_Oh everything’s a mess_

_And all these sorrows I have seen_

_They lead me to believe_

_That everything’s a mess_

 

“Steve…” Bucky whined, thrusting his hips fervently against Steve’s.

“Needy aren’t you.” He gasped when Bucky’s response was to bite down on his neck, lapping the chocolate off of where he had smeared it earlier. Hands clawed hurriedly between them, and Steve dragged his fingers down Bucky’s sides, nails biting and making Bucky tremble with need as his fingers traveled along the line of his jeans, letting them briefly brush along his hips before unbuttoning and drawing down the zipper. Bucky raised his ass, wiggling his pants down to let his cock spring free, the tip already glistening with precum. Desperately he palmed Steve through his pants with one hand while greedily using the other to push the denim down Steve’s thighs. Bucky had one moment to moan Steve’s name as he was met with the sight of Steve’s gorgeous cock before Steve took both of their lengths in his hand and rubbed them simultaneously.

“Shit shit shit Steve…” Bucky gasped, the sensations overwhelming his senses, and his hips arched into the touch of Steve’s cock and hand. Steve’s thumb rubbed over their tips, gathering the moisture to spread over their sensitive glans. The slick made the glide of his hand smoother, and Bucky panted, feeling the warm build of his release pool into the base of his spine, as his hands scrambled for purchase across Steve’s broad back.

“Gonna cum baby,” Steve groaned, lips pressing into Bucky’s neck as their hips pistoned together.

On a moan their releases hit, Bucky’s quickly chasing after Steve’s as his hand continued to stroke them through it, covered in their cum. Steve all but collapsed on top of Bucky, only barely managing to roll to one side to keep from crushing him with his bulk.

Once they’d both gotten something of their breath back, Bucky reached over and threaded his fingers thru the longer strands of blonde on the top of Steve’s head, dragging him up for a wet kiss, more lips and air than finesse.

“God, that was…” A lazy grin spread across his lips. “Who knew Captain America gave such great hand jobs…”

Steve laughed, laying his head back on the grass, staring up at the wide branches of the tree. When Bucky made to sit up Steve tugged him over and on top of him, pressing their mouths together before Bucky rested his chin on his chest and looked up at him.

“So what now Steve Rogers?”

“Now, I get the chocolate sauce and forensics off me because I think I’ll attract ants,” he paused, letting his clean hand run along the course of Bucky’s spine, “then later today I’m going to call and be very proper about asking you out on a date…if you feel so inclined.” Steve smiled. The glimmer of recklessness left over from their previous actions running through his veins made him feel a little high.

“I’ll be looking forward to your call.” Bucky stood, reaching a hand down to help Steve up, which he realized was a little ridiculous as the man weighed possibly twice as much as him. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

_But I wanna dream_

_I wanna dream_

_Leave me to dream_

_But I wanna dream_

_I wanna dream_

_Leave me to dream_

___________________________________________________

The smile he carried for the rest of the day made his cheeks ache. Flipping idly through the pictures, wearing comfy old flannel pajamas and eating a bowl of cereal, he let the low roll of seduction slide through him as he viewed the succession of portraits where Captain America stalked towards him, hunger laden in his gaze. Fuckin’ Steve Rogers had given him a hand job, had cum with a gasp into his neck, and had given him that slow smile that would be burned into Bucky’s memories permanently. He glanced at his phone, nearing the eleven o’clock mark. Surely Steve would call before he went to sleep, he thought as he continued editing.

It was three in the morning when Bucky realized Steve wasn’t going to call, and he’d be damned if he called first.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo buddy, how about that?! Y’alls comments on the last chapter are what led to this chapter being posted a day early. Thank you from the bottom of our cold sex filled hearts for reading, subscribing, commenting, judging, and adding fuel to our fire!!!!
> 
> Find AHM1121 on [Tumblr](https://love-ha-fge.tumblr.com/)


	3. Collar Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh the plot thickens....or well... the plot does something plot-esk....ish...sorta.
> 
> WE ALL KNOW YOU CAME HERE BECAUSE OF THE PWP TAG!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le sigh. This fic was such a joy and reprieve to write (I say that now. 2 weeks ago me would call current me a fuckin' liar.) As always PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go check out [MissyRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyRivers/pseuds/MissyRivers) work. She's such an amazing friend/Beta/Coauthor and deserves all the love for her fabulous writing!!!

Collar Full   


Bucky was furious.  _ Actually no, more than furious. What was more than furious? Irate. Miserable. Pissed off. Option D - All of the above _ . Seventy-two hours after he received the best handjob of his life, from Mr. America himself, no attempt at contact had been made. Not a phone call, not a text, and...AND on top of that he had missed two of their sessions. Fuck it. Bucky threw his pen across the office at the warehouse as he listened on speaker phone to a Gucci representative as they complained about the date he proposed for a session next month. Scrubbing his hands tiredly over his face as they droned on and on. He wondered why Steve was affecting him this much. He was gonna get paid by Stark no matter what. _ It was just a hand job. He didn’t give a shit about a hand job. He didn’t give a fuck about Captain America _ . He stood, pushing his chair back and began pacing the room. Except he did give a fuck. He cared so much that as he laid in bed the last two nights his mind had wandered back to the stroke of a large hand over his cock and down his spine. It brought up mental images of Steve’s body writhing over him as he came, and made it nearly impossible for him to focus on his job. _ Fuck Captain America _ , he thought scathingly. He turned at the knock on the door…

_ Fuck. Captain America _ . 

_ We've waited so damn long, we're sick and tired _

_ I won't leave any doubt or stone unturned _

 

Leaning against the door with a bloody lip, a healing black eye, cuts along his suit showing signs of previous injuries, along with dirt and grime threaded through his hair...there stood Captain America. 

“Let me call you back.” Bucky said, staring at Steve as his finger pressed the button, successfully cutting off the Gucci rep. Walking up to Steve he planted himself six inches away. “You didn’t call.”

“Got a little busy, Buck.” Steve said dryly.

“You didn’t text.” Bucky replied cocking an eyebrow and doing his best to push down the urge to brush his fingers over the healing lip.

“Again, a little busy.”

“Don’t pull that shit. You couldn’t have Stark’s robot building at least send a fuckin’ email?” He snarled, poking Steve in the chest.

Steve’s eyes lit up with annoyance. “Sorry - was a little busy saving the fuckin’ world.”

“Language Captain, would hate to ruin my view of you right now.” Bucky made to push past him, but Steve was quicker. He gripped his shoulders and pinned him to the wall.

 

_ I've got a collar full of chemistry from your company _

_ So maybe tonight I'll be the libertine _

 

“You think I didn’t think about you every other fucking minute of the last two days? As soon as I left here I pulled my phone out to call you and instead got called on a mission that was so urgent I was picked up on the side of the God-damn road.” As Bucky’s eyes widened his hands came up to grip Steve’s wrists. “I thought about you Bucky, after I was stabbed in the thigh I thought about wanting to kiss you again, as I was punched in the face by a being probably not from earth, I thought about taking you out to some fancy diner and learning about your family, as Tony Stark bitched about dropping me off here instead of the Tower, I thought about all the filthy things I’ve wanted to do to you instead of dealing with the world’s issues. I thought about you.” He ended his speech by crushing his lips against Bucky’s. 

 

_ Show me your love, your love _

_ Gimme more but it's not enough _

_ Show me your love, your love _

_ Before the world catches up _

 

The mixture of dirt with the tangy copper of blood filled Bucky’s mouth as a moan ripped through him. His arms came up to wrap around Steve’s neck, willing himself to believe that he wouldn’t leave if he held on tight enough. Steve nipped at Bucky's lower lip sensuously before drawing back. 

“I thought about you.” Steve sighed pressing his forehead to Bucky’s as he fought for breath. 

“What are you thinkin about now, Steve?” Bucky enquired, eyes closed as he pushed forward, trailing his lips upon the super human jaw line, nipping and licking up to his ear. “Cause I’ll tell ya,” he paused, capturing the lobe between his teeth and giving it a suck before releasing it, “all I can think about is capturing that dirty look on your face, then getting you inside me.” He laughed when Steve’s hands streaked under his shirt to run along his ribs.

“Really, you’re thinking about pictures right now?” He laughed.

Pulling away, Bucky brushed his thumb along Steve’s split lip. “I’m always thinking about pictures.” He paused as Steve’s eyes bored into his. “I’m sorry for being an ass. I was so fuckin’ worried.” He kissed the small cut, nudging his nose along Steve’s. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get a message to you,” Steve replied, kissing his forehead.

“Bygones. C’mon,” he tugged Steve’s hand while walking him to into the warehouse, “let me make you all horny so I can take your picture, and then let you fuck me somewhere in this God forsaken place.”

 

_ 'Cause there's always time for second guesses, I don't wanna know _ _  
_ _ If you're gonna be the death of me, that's how I wanna go _

 

Steve sighed. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” 

“That’s my game plan.” Bucky pushed Steve in front of a plain black background. “C’mon Cap, where’s the zipper on that suit?”  Bucky teased, biting his lip and eye-fucking him.

Steve blushed, reached for the hidden zipper under the collar, and gradually pulled it down. Looking down as his hands brought it further to reveal his chest, then glancing up innocently at Bucky. “Like this?”

Bucky’s eyes were dark with desire. “Fuck yeah, just like that.” He captured it all, as the zipper made its progression to his hips, as Steve shrugged slowly out of the sleeves to reveal bruised abs, with nicks along his sides. “Oh Steve.” Bucky’s voice was soft as he paused, walking over he dropped to his knees and ladened Steve’s ribs along the bruising with soft kisses.

Steve’s head fell back as he drew in a breath, “‘ ‘ts fine. Almost healed. Cracked a few ribs. Fuck, dear God.” He moaned as Bucky’s hand ran up his thigh to brush along his bulge through his pants. Stopping when Steve’s hand threaded through his hair. “No no no baby, don’t stop.”

“You’ll get yours in a bit.” Bucky smiled at him, standing and kissing him softly on the neck before backing up. “C’mon sweetheart. Show me the rest.”

Steve raked his fingers down his body, leaving scratches across his abs as he unzipped the rest of the suit. Slowly he tugged his thumbs into the pants and drew them down partially while letting his head fall to the side with a coy smile meant to drive Bucky crazy.

“You want it baby?” Steve asked, voice fucked out with desire.

 

_ You've got it all worked out with so little time _ _  
_ _ Memories that I'd blackout if you were mine _

_ You've got a pocket full of reasons why you're here tonight _ _  
_ _ So, baby, tonight just be the death of me _

 

Bucky’s cock throbbed behind his zipper as he bit his lip and nodded, watching through the lense as Steve slowly pulled down his pants. His glistening hard-on sprang free, heavy and thick along his thigh. When he shucked the pants Bucky set the camera down gently and walked over, stripping his own shirt off along the way, and pressing his body to Steve’s, he rose up to his toes to glide a kiss across his lips. Softly at first, teasing with a swipe of a tongue, he relished the movement of their skin, seemingly burning where it touched, and having Steve’s unclothed cock rub against his jeans, leaving little wet smears of precum. Steve brought his hands up to Bucky's sides, tracing the lines along his ribs, moving to his back to run long and slow down his spine before scooping him up and carrying him to the love seat. Setting him on the couch Steve knelt in front of him, wedging himself between his thighs, then capturing his mouth again. Fingers trailing over Steve’s shoulders, Bucky’s hands came to cup Steve’s jaw, thumbs brushing along the sharp angle before plunging into his hair while Steve’s fingers danced along the edge of Bucky’s jeans. Pushing Bucky back into the cushion and breaking the kiss, Steve moved to trail his lips down Bucky’s bare chest. 

“You’re gorgeous.” He murmured, lips ghosting along his collarbone while his thumb circled one of Bucky’s nipples until it pebbled under his touch. The sounds Bucky made were driving him nuts, little gasps of his name as his hands carded through his hair and down down his back, desperate to have Steve’s skin on his.

Steve captured a nipple in his mouth, gently sucking before flattening his tongue against it, and drawing it back in to nibble at it. “Steve…” Bucky moaned at the contact, making Steve smile around the bud.

 

_ Show me your love, your love _ _  
_ _ Gimme more but it's not enough _

 

“Yeah baby?” Steve answered before turning his attention to  the other nipple and giving it the same treatment as his fingers brushed down Bucky’s ribs and over his thighs.

“Need you to fuck me,” Bucky murmured, head falling back on the couch as Steve worked the button of his jeans, palming his erection and smiling as he kissed down to Bucky’s navel.

“I’m not in any rush.” Steve replied, trailing his tongue to a delicate hip bone and sucking the skin into his mouth, marking Bucky for at least a few days and causing him to thrust off the couch into Steve’s hand.

Bucky’s head leaned back as he gasped for air at the feeling of Steve marking him. The soldier continued his tirade over to the other hip, creating twin marks of purple bruises, before letting his tongue dip into Bucky’s navel briefly and biting at his abs. The teasing was relentless, and Bucky fought for some semblance of breath.

“Steve,”  Bucky growled, leaning down and capturing Steve’s lips with his. “Need to touch you,” he huffed against his lips, drawing a low laugh out of Steve.

“How bad do you need me, baby?” Steve asked teasingly, drawing Bucky’s pants down and off his slender legs, smiling when his cock gave a little smack as it bobbed onto his belly. “Apparently, pretty badly.” He grinned, licking his lips, before dipping them down to kiss the head of Bucky’s cock, taking the bead of precum onto his tongue.

 

_ Show me your love, your love _ _  
_ _ Before the world catches up _

 

“Shit, Steve.” Bucky huffed, nails digging into Steve’s shoulders, arching off the couch as Steve’s tongue licked from the base to the tip in one swoop, savoring the sweet flavor that was solely Bucky. “Steve oh fuck baby oh…” His voice strained as Steve took him down to the hilt, swallowing around the tip, before coming back up to the top, dragging his tongue along the sensitive underside. 

“I wanna fuck you, babe. Turn over for me?” Steve’s voice rumbled in the quiet, making Bucky shiver. He scrambled to flip as Steve reached around the couch, grabbing the tiny bottle of lube from his uniform.

 

_ 'Cause there's always time for second guesses, I don't wanna know _ _  
_ _ If you're gonna be the death of me, that's how I wanna go _

 

“Really Steve?” Bucky asked looking over his shoulder and scrunching his nose with a giggle. “Need KY to fight them aliens, do ya?” 

Steve tucked his tongue in his cheek, tilting  his head as he watched Bucky get lost in a fit of giggles, before he brought his right hand back and let it land with a resounding crack on Bucky’s ass. “What was that about lube, baby?” Steve asked, rubbing the red mark as Bucky’s moan ricocheted through the warehouse. 

Head falling forward before looking over his shoulder again, Bucky bit his lip. “Well, who knew America’s golden boy has a bit of a kink?” This time he was expecting the slap, as Steve watched him, eyes hot. “That all you got, super soldier?” Bucky took a breath before the hand landed on his other cheek, the sound echoing around the room, as Bucky thrust himself back into Steve’s grasp.

“Liked it though, didn’t you?” Steve murmured, rubbing his hands over the angry welts that were beginning to form.

“Like it better if you were in me right now.”

“Pushy, pushy,” Steve tisked, nails trailing over and down Bucky’s back. Bucky’s thighs quivered as Steve’s hands explored his body, slowly letting his thumbs caress his cheeks before spreading them apart.

“Fuck,” Bucky hissed as he felt Steve’s breath ghost over his hole. The hiss turned into a gasp as Steve took a long slow swipe with his flattened tongue. Nibbling and licking, working his tongue in and out, slowly at first, driving Bucky gradually insane. Steve moaned into his hole while fervently lapping up the taste, as if it was his soul purpose on this planet to eat out Bucky for the rest of his days. Skin erupting with fire when Bucky called out his name, begging for more, seeing him writhing on the couch while Steve’s hands held him firmly in place. Panting, his knees almost giving out from under him every time Steve’s tongue fucked into him. His throat grew raw from begging. He keened loudly when Steve removed his mouth and replaced his tongue with a finger, deliciously curling it into him and watching in marvel as Bucky fucked himself back onto it in heady arousal, panting in time with his thrusts.

 

_ Show me your love, your love _ _  
_ _ Gimme more but it's not enough _

 

“More.” He pleaded, looking over his shoulder and locking eyes with Steve. Steve watched in awe as he added another finger, curling them to brush against his prostate. Bucky’s back tensed while he white knuckled the back of the couch. He felt the cold slip of lube, his knees wobbled when a third finger began to scissor inside of him, opening him wider and wider, with every other movement pressing into his prostate, shooting spikes of pleasure through his cock, while it dribbled precum, begging to be touched. The ache of arousal grew with each movement, he felt the wonderful pool of release building inside. Closer and closer it edged to the surface, his abs contracted in anticipation as the wave came nearly to a crest before Steve pulled his fingers out and Bucky fell against the couch, aching for some kind of release.

 

_ Show me your love, your love _

_ Before the world catches up _

 

“In. Now.” Bucky pleaded, sending a desperate look over his shoulder, face flushed with desire. Steve stared back fondly. Slowly he moved forward, turning Bucky to face him before wrapping his arms around his slender waist and capturing Bucky’s lips with his own. Bucky gave an involuntary shudder as their cocks settled alongside each other, nipping at Steve’s lips, chest rising rapidly. “Please Stevie,” Bucky murmured, head falling back when Steve’s mouth moved to his jaw line. Overwhelmed with the change of pace, the languid sighs as Steve soaked up all that he was in that moment. Shifting them around Steve lowered himself to the loveseat, eyes watching Bucky as he slowly stroked lube onto his cock, his breath hitching as he rubbed his thumb over its head. With his other hand he tugged Bucky forward to straddle his lap, never breaking eye contact as he lined himself up with Bucky’s hole.

 

_ Show me your love, your love _ _  
_ _ Gimme more but it's not enough _

 

“Oh God,” Bucky gasped as he sank down on the thick head. Steve’s hands captured him around the waist, easing him down inch by inch in an manner that was so slow, so careful, that Bucky’s heart ached at the care and concentration that laced Steve’s features. When he was finally seated, his heat firmly wrapped around Steve’s girth as his body contracted around it, he watched Steve’s eyes flick up to his, and with a long slow blink, he let his head fall back as Steve effortlessly lifted him, gliding his body back up before pulling him down. A moan ripped out of him at the torturous pace. Every long slow thrust brushed across his already abused prostate, gasping Steve’s name as he felt the heat begin to pool again. Fighting the pace, Bucky’s hips rocked, desperate for speed, wanting nothing more than to fuck and be fucked. Instead Steve brought a hand up, cupping the back of Bucky’s neck, bringing him forward so that his cock was trapped between Bucky’s hips and Steve’s abs as he held Bucky against him, lips devouring Bucky’s before snapping his hips. 

 

Capturing Bucky’s gasp of air as the pace changed from languid to brutal, hands clasing around Steve and on to the back of the couch while Steve held him in place, his cock at just the right angle to drag across his prostate with every powerful thrust. He buried his head into Steve’s neck, sucking, licking, and moaning Steve’s name as the pleasure built to nearly intolerable levels. Finally, finally Steve gasped his name. Thundering into Bucky with a moan that shook through the walls as his release hit, fucking Bucky so hard that his own wave of cum finally spilled between them, painting Steve’s abs. 

 

_ Show me your love, your love _

_ Before the world catches up _

_ Show me your love _

_ Show me your love _

 

Chests heaving, they laid together on the couch in fucked-out silence. Bucky’s hands buried themselves in Steve’s hair as Steve held him close, stroking his spine as their hearts pounded against each others chest. 

“I…” Bucky started, not really knowing where he was gonna go with that sentence.

Steve huffed a laugh into Bucky’s neck before leaning his head back, watching Bucky with a slow smile. “Wanna go to dinner with me?” He asked, brushing his thumb along Bucky’s swollen bottom lip.

“Can I put on pants first?” Bucky laughed,  kissing Steve again, and falling back into his embrace.

 

-End-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who can't listen to P!ATD or Imagine Dragons without thinking of hot gay super solider sex?!? *raises hand slowly* This fic was a pain in my ass (not the fic's fault, purely my own stupid fault for trying to write two fics at once) but now that it's out in the world I'm so so so madly in love with the lack of plot, the two idiots eye fuckin' each other, and just music that I listened to on repeat as I wrote it. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you stick around for the short epilogue that'll be posted next week, it's super cute and will involve the rest of The Avenger's crew...and possibly an ugly christmas sweater or two... Just sayin'. 
> 
> Comments and kudos may or may not (but they will) make me post faster!!! <3 
> 
> Bored? Come follow AHM1121 on [Tumblr](https://love-ha-fge.tumblr.com/)


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick little bit to tidy up a loose end - and who could pass up the chance to bring in the rest of the gang for some tomfoolery?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously - quick little bit of humor and fun ^-^ hope you guys enjoy!!  
> Hey guys, it's Missy - AHM1121 asked me to post for her cause life is crazy for her right now, and y'all have been so good waiting diligently for this fic to get wrapped up!

The elevator door slid open to reveal Steve with a slim tattooed man wearing black skinny jeans, converse, and a sweater with Santa riding an armadillo. Neatly tucked under his arm there was a stack of flat gift-wrapped objects. He stared up at Steve with a small smirk on his lips before glancing out of the elevator at the crowd that awaited them. Steve smiled down at him before tugging him out of the elevator.

 

“Well look who finally brought their boy toy to meet the family.” Raising his eyebrows over a glass of eggnog, before making a face. “I love a little bit of eggnog with my whiskey,” he said, voice strained, while greeting them with an outstretched hand. “Tony Stark, we spoke on the phone.”

 

“Gathered that. Bucky Barnes.” Releasing Tony’s hand he smiled around the room, giving a small wave to the others.

 

“I um...guess I know who you all are…” he winced, _all the Avengers are staring you. What the fuck did I get myself into._ His hand clenched in Steve’s.

 

“Why don’t we set those under the…tree?” Steve looked around the expanse of the area to find one of Tony’s suits strung up with tinsel in the corner, a giant glowing orb above it, presents of various sizes piled underneath. “Is that thing safe?” Steve enquired.

 

“Like I would put your new boy toy…or Clint for that matter, in harm's way.” Tony scoffed, smiling as Clint threw a gingerbread man’s discarded leg at him.

 

“Can I put this on later if I get you drunk enough?” Bucky drawled as he placed the gifts under the suit. He turned, giving Stark a wide smile.

 

“Bucky, no.” Steve said quickly.

 

“Bucky, yes.” Nat replied from behind Steve, making him jolt. “Hi, I’m Natasha. Nice sweater.”

 

“Thanks. Likewise.” He grinned, taking in the collection of truly horrific ugly-christmas sweaters on display. Natasha’s was a shade of red that clashed in an eye-searing way with her hair and had little plastic ornaments on it, with stitched corduroy presents at the hem. Tony had apparently taken a pair of scissors to his, given the raggedly hole centered over the arc reactor glowing in his chest. The green strands of yarn looked at least somewhat like pine needles obscuring a full moon, Bucky guessed...turning away from that horror he smirked at Clint’s sweater. Bright purple, it looked like someone had custom-made it, since no-one in their right mind would link ‘bows and arrows’ with ‘christmas sweater’...or purple, for fuck’s sakes. But the holly leaves bordering the words “MERRY CHRISTMAS, YA FILTHY ANIMAL’ were a little more festive. Sitting quietly on a couch, Bruce waved his hello, his dark brown sweater with lurid beakers of fluorescent oranges and yellows looking both subdued and fitting to his nature.

 

Making their way to the bar Bucky’s brows rose as Steve took a shot from a flask with the very clear label “FOR SUPER SOLDIERS ONLY: THAT MEANS NOT YOU CLINT”.

 

“From Thor.” Steve clarified.

 

“Can I -” Bucky began to ask.

 

“No.” Steve cut in.

 

Bucky rolled his eyes and poked him, needling him to hand it over.

 

“You want to end up in the ER with alcohol poisoning? The lines are already out the door.”

 

“‘I’ve got a gastric lavage machine downstairs. He’ll be fine. Let the man live a little!” Tony flung his arms out expansively, sloshing his eggnog out of the glass where it plopped on Clint’s shoe. It’s hard to tell if his behaviour is due to his normal personality or a dip into Asgardian hootch.

 

Steve rolled his eyes and handed Bucky a glass of eggnog. “God, when is Sam gonna get here so I’m not the only adult...” The insult is said with such fondness it’s clear it carries no weight. A thud in the background signaled Clint slipping on the eggnog Tony’d spilled.

 

“I’m not an adult, now?” Bruce interjects gently.

 

“You drew the short straw - you’re on babysitting duty.” Steve points at Tony. “I can’t count on you to be available to back me up with everyone else running wild.” Bruce shrugs in agreement.

 

Natasha levels a cool gaze at Steve. “And me?”

 

“The other babysitting short-straw.” Steve threw a thumb over his shoulder at Clint, who had grabbed some napkins to blot eggnog off the seat of his pants. Nat rolled her eyes and stalked over to him, grabbing his bicep to haul him away from a couch before he stained it.

 

Bucky downed his eggnog while Steve was assigning duties. Going back for a second glass, he winced at the taste. “Never cared for whiskey much. How’s that stuff taste?” He looks covetously at the flask Steve’s slowly rotating in his hands.

 

“It tastes different every time. Like...apples, then like honey...chocolate, then cinnamon. It’s weird, but nice.” Steve smirks. “And very fun. No, you still can’t have any.” Bucky gives his best puppy-dog eyes. “Not happenin’ baby.”

 

Bucky’s eyes go from playful to mischievous. “What if I ask nicely?” His gaze flickers to Steve’s lips, then back up to his eyes, his pupils getting larger by the moment. Trailing his hand down Steve’s arm to his hand, he murmurs, “this place got a bathroom?”

 

Steve took Bucky’s hand without a word and guidee him farther away from the party, the noises of Tony’s belligerence growing dimmer when they shut the door to the wide marbled room.

 

“Wow…swanky…” Bucky propped himself on the counter, grinning madly and tugging at Steve’s shirt. “Kiss me, Stevie,” Bucky said languidly, the warmth of the whiskey making his brain fuzzy, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and drawing him in on a low moan. Steve pulled him closer to the edge of the counter, rubbing their cocks together through the rough fabric of their jeans, letting out twin sighs at the familiar rhythm.

 

Steve’s hand had just snuck up the back of Bucky’s shirt when there was a loud rattle at the doorknob, before a tinkering metal sound, followed by the lock clicking back.

 

Steve and Bucky were frozen in the middle of their tirade as they watched a swaying Clint stumble in, holding up a bobby pin triumphantly. “Can you believe,” he slurred, “that I had to pick the lock to take a piss?” Shaking his head, he stumbled to the toilet and whipped out his cash and prizes. Bucky buried his head in Steve’s neck, a sudden fit of giggles causing him to snort obnoxiously. Steve sighed as the door slammed open again. Nat rolled her eyes when she saw Steve and Bucky wrapped together with Clint in the background grinning like an idiot and waving at her.

 

“Baby! I picked the door with your bobby pin!” He grinned madly, still pissing.

 

“Boys.” She nodded at Steve and Bucky, who was laughing so hard he was crying, buried in Steve’s neck. “Come on you,” she sighed as Clint shook himself and tucked it away, turning to her with his arms open for a hug. “Wash first,” she pointed imperiously at the sink next to Bucky’s ass.

 

“ON IT BOSS!” He saluted, washing his hands and smiling at Steve and Bucky. “When did you guys get here?!”

 

Nat sighed, grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him out. Pausing, she turned back. “FYI, Tony wants to start opening gifts. I know you’re good but I don’t think you can suck and blow _that_ fast. Might as well come along too.” She eyed them both before leaving.

 

After they composed themselves enough for polite company, or impolite, as the case may be, they rejoined the others to see Tony sitting in the middle of the room, a bow from a previous gift stuck to his head. “It’s about time! Was gonna ask Jarvis how close you were to finishing.” He winked as Steve flushed and Bucky grinned. “C’mon. Presents!”

 

“Like a kid in a candy shop.” Steve muttered, sitting in the corner of the deep set couch and tugging Bucky onto his lap. Snuggling in he watched the gifts being passed out.

 

“Who brought the records?” Clint asked, waving around the gifts Bucky and Steve had brought.

 

“Definitely not records, Clint.” Bucky watched in mirth as the each Avenger picked up the gifts from him and Steve.

 

A hush fell upon the room as their gift was unwrapped. Nat was the first to break the silence when an uncharacteristic giggle bubbled out from her. Clapping a hand over her in mouth in surprise, she nudged Bruce who had turned bright red and refused to continue looking.

 

Flipping through the pages Clint squawked loudly - “Holy fuck Steve!” - while eyeing him up in down with an appreciative once over.

 

“Language!” Bucky and Steve commented simultaneously.

 

Tony sat staring down at the calendar before looking at Steve and holding up December with a horrified expression on his face. “THAT ZIPPER WAS CLASSIFIED INFORMATION!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was silly from the start to the finish, and we really hope you loved it as much as we did!! AHM1121 has the best ideas, guys, honestly!  
> If you have a moment, please leave her some love and support - thing's are rough right now, and everyone could always use a reminder that they are appreciated and have a community of people behind them to send warm wishes <3 take care of each other!!!


	5. Tumblr Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a true update, just a Tumblr post with the pictures that inspired the story as requested by a few subscribers! Enjoy lovelies ❤️

[Polaroid Tumblr Post ](https://love-ha-fge.tumblr.com/post/179385342180/polaroid-ahm1121-missyrivers-marvel-cinematic)

Y’all have all probably ogled at this photoshoot before, but these pictures were the inspiration behind this fic, along with the wonderful imagine Dragons ans P!ATD music. 

Feel free to kudos and comment! <3


End file.
